Demyr
General Demyr is a grim reaper Puffball who came from a relatively unknown place called The Edge. The Edge is an area located near a cliff, and is mostly gray and crimson. Demyr was one of the few who left the civilization, but he brought along his Blood Scythe, which is stronger if it hits with the red spikes. Personality Demyr is a serious character. He sometimes takes jokes as if they weren't jokes, but when he knows its a good joke, he plays along with it. In battle, he enjoys employing hit-and-run tactics, being able to get in fast and deal good damage, and then move around very quickly to confuse the enemy and deal more damage. When not in battle, he's quiet most of the time, unless he is asked something or he hears something he doesn't like. He only really wants some friends, though... Likes/Dislikes Demyr likes to interact with the spirits of the dead. Their histories are actually interesting to him, and he takes great care in recording them in a notebook he has with him everywhere he goes. He also likes a good challenge or puzzle every so often. He also likes the way Armada thinks in battle: Use diverse strategies and aerial bombardment for maximum damage. Demyr doesn't like, though, that he cannot apply this battle style for himself, since the Blood Scythe's energy beam isn't good with range. He also doesn't like bad jokes, but he despises puns. He also doesn't like it that his Blood Scythe is better with the red spikes than the top part, and since he wants to get in as much damage as possible, he uses the spikes often. Weaknesses Demyr's primary weakness is his predictability. Unlike SDJ or Ampet, for example, Demyr only attacks one way most of the time: Using the spikes on his Blood Scythe. If the opponent catches onto this, then he can easily be countered. He also cannot levitate very high up (Demyr can only levitate up to a yard off the ground.), leaving him susceptible to some grounded explosions. Plus, the top of the Blood Scythe (the part without the red spikes) is only about two-thirds as strong as the spikes are. Even though the spikes are powerful, they are technically one set of spikes, meaning each spike doesn't deal individual damage. Strengths Demyr's biggest strength, on the other hand, is his raw power with the red spikes. They each deal great damage, but all the spikes are counted as one, which limits the damage dealt. Nonetheless, they cover a decently wide area. On rare occasions, they can cripple the powers of others for a short time. Demyr also has the ability to phase through thin objects, but it cannot be a living thing. This allows him to sneak past enemy lines, most likely unnoticed, and leave as quickly as he came. He's also slightly faster in the air while levitating than he is on the ground. Trivia * He doesn't consider himself cute, but others think he is. Category:Puffball Category:Puffballs Category:Red Category:FC Category:Fan Characters Category:Fan Character Category:Fan character